Shane Marks
Shane Marks is a student at South Park Elementary who is best friends with Token Black, Stan Marsh and formerly Pip Pirrup. He is the central main character in South Park: Shane's Journey and recurring character in South Park: A New Era and The Misadventures of Andrew and Shane. This character was created by Matrixpretty. Appearance Shane is known for having the same hat like Pip and wearing a jumper to school every day. Shane's mother is a chef in Utah and Shane's father works as an assassin, but only his mother knows. He is a nice kid who lives his life to the fullest. He is best friends with Token and Pip (before he died). He has been seen hanging out with Craig's Gang a few times. Personality Shane can sometimes get angry when someone annoys him. Shane is one of the more richer people in South Park. He is the nicest guy in the 5th grade toward the girls. Some of the boys like Cartman, Craig, Clyde, and Juan were always ripping on him and calling him a pussy like Butters. When the boys found out how good he was at playing soccer, they had him join the team. They eventually won the championship because of him. Shane also is able to kill people, after killing an Emo. Family Dan Marks Dan Marks is Shane's father and they have a little bit of a strange relationship. Dan allows Shane to be using his weapons as proved in "Shane & Kenny" and "South Park: Colorado's Last Stand". Shane and Dan have been seen doing fishing together as there is all lot of pictures of Shane and Dan fishing and Shane hating it. Shane and Dan have been working together a few times, they had built a gun to keep trespassers off and they had also used thier basement to do Karate with each other. Amanda Marks Amanda is Shane's mother and they hardly ever interact. Amanda is usually grounding Shane a few times in "Our Band", "Romantic Ship". Jade Marks Jade is Shane's long lost sister who was kidnapped along with 7 other girls in Britan. After comming back in " Jade Marks" In that episode Shane gets jelous because Jade is getting more attention from his parents and he leaves. Jade tells Shane just to deal with him and enjoy his life.. Jade does support Shane's soccer ability as she watched his matches also Shane supports her by going to her comedy shows. In "Insult Fight" Shane supports Jade while she makes insults to Chloe Kennedy. Conflicts Friendship/Conflict with Eric Cartman Cartman, like he is to everyone else, is a complete asshole to Shane. Cartman, along with Craig, Juan, Clyde and Butters were ripping on him when they see how nice he is to the girls (really because all of the girls thought he was cool). Shane finds this out and teaches them moves and ways to get the girls to like them. After Shane won the Soccer Championship, Cartman still tends to rip on him. When Cartman went too far on a joke, Shane snapped and threatened to kill him. Cartman does show support to Shane's athletic ability in soccer a few times. Shane is the only person who can deal with Cartman's retarded behaviour without making fun off him. Friendships (Best) Friendship with Token Black Token became friends with Shane immediately when he met him. Token was really excited that he wasn't the only rich kid or black kid in South Park anymore. After a while, Token became a little jelous seeing how rich Shane was. Token then learns that Shane was also british, like Pip. After a while, Token got over it, probably because another rich kid, Jeffrey Smith, moved in. After becoming good friends, Token invited Shane to hang out with his other friends. They currently sit next to eachother in Mr. Garrison's Class. Friendship with Pip Pirrup Pip became friends with Shane before he ever entered South Park. Shane and Pip used to solve mysteries(Parody of Sherlock Holmes). Shane and Pip also used to go on misadventures like he does with Andrew later. When Shane enters South Park, he is happy to see his friend again. Pip gloats about how cool Shane was but everybody thought he was exaggerating but when Shane came to South Park, Pip was right. Friendship/Relationship with Hayley Wealth Hayley is an on and off girlfriend of Shane. They get along well most of the time, but sometimes fight over small things. Hayley is usually seen holding hands with Shane. Also Shane was Friends with Hayley in Britan. After seeing her comming back, Stan thought she was white not ever seeing her at first. Other Friendships Friendship with Stan Marsh When Shane first came to South Park, Stan was the only person who wasn't ripping and trying to humiliate him infront of the girls. After a while, Stan started to hang out with Shane. Stan then decided that it would be cool to have another person in their group. Shane then join the group (briefly). He still hangs out with Stan from time to time. Friendship with Kenny McCormick Kenny is somewhat a good friend to Shane. Shane seems to be the only one who actually cares that Kenny dies. Most of the time, they don't interact with eachother at all. Friendship with Jeffrey Smith Jeffrey is a good friends of Shane. They don't talk to eachother much but they are seen hanging out together sometimes. In "The 5th Corner", Shane and Jeffrey are seen playing soccer together while the other boys play football. Besides Token, They are the two richest kids in South Park. Friendship with Kyle Broflovski Shane and Kyle are good friends, Shane had stopped Kyle from killing himself. Shane had also voluntered to babysit Ike. Kyle respects and honours Shane because he can deal with Cartman without help. Kyle also tends to like him because he threatend to kill him. Shane and him, still hang out after he left. Life of Shane Early Life It had been a year since Jade had been kidnapped she never met Shane. Shane was a little boy so he always thought he was first born. Shane's first word was "Turtle Beach". Shane had always been playing with shapes all day. When Shane was 3 years old, he attened Kerrigan Primary School where he started Nursery, he was a shy boy and was always bossed around, Shane wouldn't take that, he'd beat them up. When he was 4 in Reception he was a fast boy, he could run around, he had also kissed a girl on the lips called Hayley Wealth. At 5 Shane was getting fed up that he had no friends, but a boy next him called Pip Pirrup becomes his best friend and start adventuring. Life in South Park Shane then began to need money at 9, so his parents moved to South Park and Shane attended Mr. Garrison's 4th Grade Class at South Park Elementary. Shane was uncomftable with everyone. Until he saw Token who was black, every boy wanted to kick his ass because he was too good with girls, but then Shane told them he can help them. Token didn't want him to be in South Park but then Shane tells him he was British. Throughout his time at South Park Elementary, he went through many adventures with Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. He even had adventures with other kids, such as Jerry Cartman and Mark Ranson who saved South Park in South Park: Colorado's Last Stand. In No Shane, No Main Focus Shane joins Craig's Gang and leaves The Boys and the boys try to get him back but they realise why he left, Shane says this "Look, I left you because you're all messed up, except Andrew. Stan you got into a fight because your girlfriend asked you to, stay out of thier love life, unless you're worried for them. Kyle, you still stupidly argue with Eric, if me being with you hasn't taught you to ignore him then why should I befriend you? You still make jokes at me even though I saved your life, What did I get for that. Kenny, you die too much, your parents like Meth, but when your taught something then talk to your parents about things, your a poor piece of crap that doesn't care about life except living. And finally Eric, I'm going to say the things I felt like saying, you are a total racist, facist, retarded bastard, I've ever met, you lead a Hitler cult to get Jews out of town you're worse than the rioters from England. What good deeds have you accomplished in yourlife? Nothing. If you want to accomplish something then go write in your flipping diary. Still, you guys piss me off even though I did things for you, without me you'd never be here. Stan, I stopped your dad making food. Kyle, I stopped you killing yourself. Kenny, I saved your life from Carl. Eric, I helped you search up your dad. Your lucky enough that I have Hayley with me. By the way Stan and Kyle, Bebe and Wendy broke up with you." Possible Future In the episode "Welcome to the Future", Shane is a guitarist in the rock band "R.A.S.H In Delight" married to Hayley Wealth. Who have two children called Harold Marks and Ashley Marks Criminal Record Murder: In "Shane & Kenny" they are approached by Carl who forces to kill Kenny if he doesn't give him money and then Shane shots Carl. '''Illegal Use of Guns: '''In many episodes Shane is uses a gun(his fathers) to either scare people or kill them. '''Attempted Murder: '''In "Tweedle Bitch" Shane runs to a mansion where Eric is hiding from Shane, but Shane goes to the mansion and tries to kill him. '''Breaking and Entering: '''In "Infiltration" the Coon and Friends break into Proffesor Chaos's Base. Talents Sports Shane is seen to be the best player on the Soccer team and won the Soccer championship for South Park Elementary. In "Who's Right", Cartman bets that Shane can play basketball like a professional. When Shane says that he never played basketball before, Cartman then stereotypes him saying, "Your black, you can play Basketball". When Shane started to play, he was pro at the sport, thus proving Cartman's stereotype. Gaming Shane is a really good at video game, according to the boys. some people don't even want to play against him in Modern Warfare Multiplayer because they know he will win. Even though how good he is in some multiplayer games, he isn't quite as good as Kenny. Shane and Andrew were seen playing Guitar Hero almost making it to a million. Music Shane is really good at playing guitar, Eric once thought that he could play bass but sucked and owned at the guitar. Shane is seen holding a guitar in theme song and sang "Eric's Got A Date?" In "Summers Away" Shane can do very good solos as proved when he was playing a solo in the mall. Fighting Skills Shane is seen to fight as in "The Assassin Shane mentions himself beating someone up for treason on his country. Also in "I Kick, You Scream" Shane is stronger than all the 5th Graders and beat them up. And they got Trent Boyett and Ross. Gallery To see more click this: Gallery 801 anime-forest 1280x1024.jpg|Shane with Andrew Lando.png|Shane as Lando Calrissian in the Star Wars Miniseries Sp-studio (1).jpg|The Silent Mania Shanewanted.png|Shane's wanted poster in South Park: Colorado's Last Stand CSL.png|Shane with Mark, Andrew and Jerry in "South Park: Colorado's Last Stand Qoutes "There's no such thing as being black, it's a skin colour not a title." Shane to Eric questioning on his love for rock. "Look Eric, you tried to kill my friends and family, you tried to prank me, you tried to insult me but you still lost because I am the Can Not Be Screwed Shane." Shane talking to Eric in season 4. "Craigs Gang is always better." Shane talking to the boys about him leaving them. Category:Characters Category:5th Grader